


Deep Cover II: You Can't Go Home Again

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossovers: xfiles, M/M, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek comes out of hiding to visit his mother in the hospital with disastrous results; an old friend helps him heal. An X-Files/The Sentinel crossover.<br/>This story is a sequel to Deep Cover: The Truth. and Nothing But the Truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Cover II: You Can't Go Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a sequel to another of my stories, Deep Cover: The Truth... and Nothing but the Truth. Reading that one isn't necessary to follow what's going on here, but I would recommend it for the background I've created for Alex Krycek. E-Mail me if you'd the story as it's not archived anywhere.   
> 

## Deep Cover II: You Can't Go Home Again

by Mrs Fish

* * *

Heathrow Airport  
London, England 

This was a very bad idea and he knew it -- coming out of hiding -- but what was he supposed to do? He couldn't stay away, not any longer. Mulder was going to be furious with him when he found out; Skinner, too. But their feelings were inconsequential in this matter. She was his mother ... And she was dying ... And this might be the last chance he had to see her alive and make amends. 

* * *

University of Washington Medical Center Seattle, Washington 

He hated hospitals; always had. He'd spent too much of his childhood in emergency rooms to have any pleasant memories of them. This one wasn't too bad, though. Brightly decorated waiting room with comfortable looking furniture. He took a deep breath and approached the reception desk. The nurse looked up and smiled. 

"Hi, can I help you?" 

He kept his voice low as he answered. "I'm looking for a patient ... Elizabeth Krycek." 

"Could you spell the last name please?" 

"K - r - y - c - e - k." 

The nurse turned to a computer terminal and began typing, then waited for the information to come up on the screen. "She's in Intensive Care. There's a notation that only family are allowed to visit." 

He pulled out his ID and flashed it at the nurse. "I'm her son. I think that qualifies me." He returned the ID to his jacket and waited. 

"Just follow the double red lines on the floor. Check in with the reception desk when you get there." 

"Thank you." 

* * *

He almost made it. As he neared the reception desk, two women came around the corner, forcing Alex to duck into the men's room. He leaned against the tiled wall and closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. After a few moments he moved to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. It wasn't until he toweled dry that he realized his hand was shaking. 

He'd recognized them immediately. Seventeen years and he still knew their faces -- the twins -- his sisters ... Angela and Theresa. The last time he'd seen them they were barely teenagers seeing their big brother off to college. And now ... grown women. Very beautiful women from the quick glance he got. 

Alex looked at himself in the mirror and stifled a laugh. He could barely remember the last time he'd worn a suit. Hair neatly trimmed, clean shaven; Mulder would have a hard time recognizing him in his 'junior G-man' look. The thought of his lover brought a tightness to Alex's chest, and he quickly shook it off. He'd have plenty of time to think about a reunion later. Right now he had family business to attend to. Taking a last look in the mirror, Alex steeled himself for the painful encounter he knew was coming, and walked into the corridor. 

* * *

His sisters were sitting outside the ICU, talking quietly together. Alex approached and stopped in front of them. 

"Hey pip-squeaks ..." 

Both women looked up immediately, staring intently at the man before them. Angela spoke first. "Do we know you?" 

"You used to. It's been a long time, kiddo. Way too long." 

Theresa stood and moved closer to Alex. "Oh, my God ..." She clasped her hands over her mouth and took a step backward. Her sister was at her side immediately. 

"Terri, what's wrong? Do you know who this is?" 

Theresa shook her head in the affirmative. "It's ... our brother ... it's David ... David's come home at last." She reached out to him and crumbled as the world suddenly turned black. 

* * *

Alex barely managed to catch his sister before she fell, and gently lowered her to the floor. "Nurse! We need a nurse here!" 

"You picked a helluva time for a homecoming, David," Angela hissed, the contempt barely contained in her voice. 

Krycek bit off a sarcastic response as two nurses appeared and knelt down beside Theresa. He stood up and took two steps backward, but kept his eyes locked on his sister's prone form. 

"What happened?" One of the nurses asked. 

Angela remained next to her twin. "She fainted. Sudden shock, I think." She glared at Alex. 

The nurses gave Theresa a quick exam, then had her moved to the lounge where she was revived with the aid of some smelling salts. One of the interns checked her again, and assured she was all right, left the three siblings alone. 

"David ..." Theresa reached out to her brother as she sat up. 

"Shhh ... Take it easy, Terri." Alex clasped his sister's hand and knelt in front of her. "And it's not David anymore, it's Alex. I had my name legally changed. I didn't want any reminders of him." 

"I don't care what you call yourself. I'm just so glad you're back." She pulled her brother close and they hugged. Theresa gasped. "Oh, God ... What happened?" 

Alex pulled away and stared at the empty left sleeve of his suit jacket. "I had an accident. It's okay. I have a prosthesis, but I hate wearing the damn thing." 

Theresa smiled. "C'mere. Let's try this again." 

Krycek moved into his sister's arms for another hug. 

"Well, isn't this touching? Hmmmph ..." Angela spun around and sat down on the opposite side of the room. 

Both siblings were misty-eyed when they broke apart. "Terri ... I know it's been a long time, and I probably don't have any right to be here ..." 

"Don't say that!" 

"Please, let me finish. I need to explain ... You have to know why I did what I did, and why I'm here now." 

"Okay, but only if you get off the floor and sit here." Theresa softly patted the couch cushion next to her. 

"Deal." Alex positioned himself next to his sister, never losing his grip on her hand. "First let me apologize. I never meant to hurt you or Ange or mom. Especially not mom. It's just that ... after I left ... it was such a relief to get away from him. To have a normal life, if there is such a thing. I couldn't come back. I couldn't face him again because ... because I was afraid. I was terrified of what I'd do to him. I wanted to kill him, Terri. I still do. I probably would have if I'd come back. So I stayed away ... and then I couldn't come back because I was too busy trying to stay alive." 

"What? What are you talking about? Are you in trouble?" 

"Yea, you could say that. It's a long story, so here's the condensed version. I work for the CIA. I went undercover on an assignment and got in way over my head. I managed to gather a lot of incriminating evidence on the group I was investigating and it was turned over to the Justice Department, but the men were never brought to trial. I've been in hiding for almost a year, but I've kept tabs on mom. That's how I knew she was here. And why I've come home. I need to see her, Terri. I need her to understand why I stayed away. I need her to know it wasn't her fault, and that I love her." 

"Alex, she knows. We've had a lot of conversations about you since you've been gone. We all came to the conclusion that you never came back because of dad and what he did to you." Theresa shivered. "God, I can't believe mom put up with him as long as she did. He was a monster. The day the divorce became final, we had a party, complete with champagne." 

"I wish I could have been there. There's so much I've missed ..." 

"Well, you can make up for that now. We have so much to talk about. How long are you staying?" 

"Only long enough to see mom, I'm afraid. I can't stay, Terri. The longer I do, the more danger I place all of you in. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you or Ange or mom because of me." 

"Then, let's go see her. Ange ... Angela, I'm taking Alex in to see mom. Do you want to come with us?" 

"No ... you go ahead. Wouldn't want to spoil the prodigal son's return." 

"Ange, that isn't fair and you know it. We've talked about this before." 

Angela crossed the room and stood face-to-face with Alex. "You have a lot of fucking nerve coming back here. You expect us to just welcome you back with open arms? Well, it doesn't work that way. Theresa might believe your stories, but I don't. You're nothing but a damned faggot. Dad was right about you; you're soft." 

Alex clenched his hand into a fist. He could feel his nails digging into his palm, drawing blood. He concentrated on that pain and spoke. "How dare you! You have no idea who I am, Ange, or what I've had to do to survive. Soft ... no, I'm not soft. I _never_ was soft. And who are you to judge me? You're not the one who was tied up and locked in the closet for hours. He didn't sneak into your room at night and ..." Alex closed his eyes as if trying to block out the memory. 

"Oh, God ... no ... nonono ..." Angela ran from the room in tears. 

"Ange ..." He turned to Theresa. "What the hell was that all about?" 

Theresa stood and clasped her brother's shoulders. "You'll have to forgive her, Alex. She's been through a lot in the past couple years. Her son, Michael, was killed by a drunk driver about a year ago. She fell apart. Her husband couldn't cope and he left her. Then six months ago she was raped by someone she thought was a friend. She's still trying to heal. And now mom ... and you showing up suddenly. I don't think talking about dad helped any. I think she's tried to block most of the memories about him out. Just like she's tried to block all the other bad memories she's had lately." 

"Shit!" Alex sat down and stared at the floor, trying to sort out his emotions. He finally looked up at his sister. "I'm sorry ... It's just that every time I think about what that bastard put us through ... Should I go find Ange and talk to her?" 

"No, she'll come back when she's ready. Let's go see mom." She took her brother's hand and led him out of the lounge. 

* * *

Theresa let him go in alone. Alex stared at the frail body lying in the hospital bed and fought hard not to cry. This was not the strong woman he remembered; the woman who tried desperately to protect her son from an abusive father, even risking her own safety to do so. The once dark hair was now a mass of gray, the skin pale and stretched tightly over her small frame. 

A maze of tubes and wires snaked from her body, and Alex realized he was too late. His mother was already dead; the machines the only things keeping her alive. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, allowing the tears that had been threatening to finally escape and stream down his face. 

He dropped to the floor next to the bed and buried his face in his hand. Alex stayed there for some time, allowing all the pain from his childhood and beyond to finally be purged. He rose stiffly, feeling as if a great weight had finally been lifted from him, then pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down, taking his mother's hand in his. 

"Mom ... it's David ... I've come home." 

* * *

He exited the room an hour or so later, red-eyed, but strangely at peace. Theresa and Angela were waiting for him. Alex smiled and pulled them both into a warm embrace. It wasn't long before they were all crying; not from what they'd lost, but for what they'd found again. A connection that had been severed was now rejoined, and the love they had for each other flowed freely. 

Alex pulled away reluctantly, kissing each of his sisters as he did. "I missed you two. I've thought about you a lot lately, especially when I was locked ..." Alex shuddered and shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just say you two helped me keep a grip on reality when I really needed it. I love you both very much, and I promise I'll try to keep in touch this time. It may be a bit difficult because of the situation I'm in, but if you really need to get a message to me, you can contact this person." Alex pulled out his wallet, removed a business card and handed it to Theresa. 

"Fox Mulder, FBI. I thought you said you worked for the CIA?" 

"I do. Mulder's ... Mulder's a good friend. You can trust him." 

Theresa eyed her brother suspiciously. "As good a friend as Rick Henley was?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex's cheeks suddenly got warm. 

"Alex, we know about you and Rick. We didn't understand it at the time, but we do now. We asked mom after we saw you two kissing." 

"Oh, shit! You saw us kissing? And you asked _mom_ about it? Oh, God ..." Alex sat down wearily and sighed. 

Both women laughed. "It's not as bad as it sounds, really." Theresa continued. "It was the night before you were leaving for college. Ange and I couldn't sleep. We had the window open and I heard voices, so we looked. You and Rick were standing under the tree in the back yard. We couldn't hear what you were saying, but we could see you. Rick put his arms around you and you started kissing and then you went up into the treehouse. We must have fallen asleep, because we didn't see you again until next morning. We asked mom about it that night." 

"What did you ask her?" 

"We asked her why you and Rick were kissing. Know what she said?" 

Alex shook his head no. 

"She said you were kissing each other for the same reason everyone else did. Because you loved each other. She said as long as you loved someone it didn't matter who they were; nothing could make it wrong." 

"Mom said that? God ... I thought she'd freak if she ever found out about me and Rick." 

"How long were you two lovers?" 

"All through high school. He helped me through a lot of the rough times. I don't know how I would have made it without him." 

"And Mulder?" 

"Mulder ..." Alex grinned. "Yes, we're lovers, but we haven't been for very long. We've known each other for four years. I worked with him when I was undercover. That's another long story. It's been a year since I've seen him." 

"A long distance love affair?" 

"The Internet is a wonderful thing, Terri. You'd be amazed at what you can incorporate into e-mail these days -- sounds _and_ pictures." 

"Do you have a picture of him?" Angela asked. 

Alex opened his wallet again and handed it to his sisters. "He's the one on the right." 

"You have very good taste in men, Alex," Terri purred. "Who's the big guy?" 

Alex laughed. "The 'big guy' as you call him, is Walter Skinner, Assistant Director of the FBI. He's Mulder's boss, and a very good friend to both of us. He helped me get out of the country and cleared my name during the criminal investigation of the case I was on." 

"Are you going to see him after you leave here?" 

"I don't know. It may be too dangerous for us to meet, but I am going to call him to see if we can arrange something. I miss him terribly." Alex looked up and saw a man in a dark suit staring at the three of them. He quickly turned away and walked down the hall. "Damn! You two stay here and have someone call security." Alex pulled his gun and ran down the hall. 

"Alex ... Alex wait ..." 

* * *

Krycek entered the stairwell cautiously, his body in full combat mode. He hugged the wall, peering both up and down the stairs before proceeding. 'Okay, Alex, think. Which way would _you_ go?' Deciding he'd want his pursuer to think he was trying to get away so he could sneak up behind him, Alex headed up the stairs. 

* * *

"Calm down, ladies. One at a time please. Now, what's the problem?" The security officer was between Theresa and Angela trying to find out why he'd been called. 

"My brother ran off in that direction," Theresa explained. "He said to call security, then pulled his gun." 

"He has a gun?" 

"Yes, he's with the CIA." 

"Did he say why you should call security?" 

"I assume it had something to do with the man he went after. Shouldn't you follow him? He could be in danger." 

"What's your brother's name, miss?" 

"Alex Krycek." 

"And what was he wearing. We don't want to arrest the wrong man, do we?" 

"He has on a navy blue suit, white shirt and striped tie. And you shouldn't have any trouble recognizing him because he only has one arm." 

"One arm? Okay, let me call this in and we'll get right on it. You two ladies stay here and I'll get back with you." 

"Be careful." 

"I will, miss. Thank you." 

'And you be careful, too, Alex. We don't want to lose you so soon after finding you again.' 

* * *

Krycek slowly made his way up the stairs, pausing at each floor to check the door back into the hospital. He'd reached the roof level without finding the man. 'Damn, I was wrong! I can't let him get away and report he's seen me.' Alex turned and hurried back down the stairwell. The exit door swung open suddenly, slamming him hard against the wall. He spun around, raised his gun and fired ... 

* * *

Theresa and Angela both jumped at the sound -- it was like a small explosion. The hospital suddenly became a flurry of activity as nurses and orderlies appeared, trying to find out what happened. One of the nurses at the reception desk finally picked up the phone to call the security office to get some answers. 

* * *

Pain ... Searing pain in his shoulder. Alex slowly opened his eyes. The man who'd shot him was lying on the floor, blood streaming from his forehead. 'At least I stopped him.' Krycek took a step forward, gasped, and fell to his knees. "God ..." 

He crawled over to the body and leaned against the wall. It was then he noticed the hole and splattered blood where he'd just been standing. 'Bullet must have gone clean through my shoulder.' Alex managed to get his jacket off and trade it for the dead man's, then checked the body for ID. There was none. He rose slowly, tucked his gun back into its holster and moved through the exit door. He'd need to find something to stop the bleeding with, and soon. He moved down the corridor, scanning doors as he passed. He finally found the one he was searching for. Luckily for him the hallway was deserted. 

* * *

Alex had no difficulty picking the lock to the supply closet. He removed his jacket and shirt and somehow managed to get some gauze pads over the wounds. It would have to do for now. He stuffed several more in his jacket pockets along with sterile tape before moving back into the corridor. Now all he had to do was get out of the hospital. 

He walked to the elevators and pressed the down button. There were several people already on it when the doors opened. Alex pressed the button for the basement and said a silent prayer. 

* * *

All the other passengers had gotten off in the lobby. Alex leaned against the elevator wall and winced at the pain. 'Almost there.' The doors to the basement opened and Krycek got out and made his way down the damp corridor. Five minutes later he emerged into semi-darkness and open air. He'd made it. He looked around, trying to get his bearings, before heading for the parking lot and the rental car he had there. 

* * *

FBI Headquarters  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington, DC 

Special Agent Fox Mulder scrolled through his e-mail, sat back and frowned. Still no word. It had been almost two weeks since he'd heard from Krycek, and he was beginning to worry. It was bad enough they couldn't be together physically, but not hearing from Alex was driving him crazy. Had the Consortium found him? Was he even still alive? A knock on the door momentarily distracted his line of thinking. 

"Come in." 

"Agent Mulder, may I speak with you?" 

"Of course, sir." 

Assistant Director Walter Skinner approached his agent's desk and handed him a file. "The Seattle Police Department filed a homicide report yesterday which was automatically entered into the NCIC's database. It set off every red flag in the system. It was passed along to me for handling." 

"What happened?" 

"An unidentified male was found shot in a stairwell at the University of Washington Medical Center. No ID; his fingerprints came back with no match. Hospital security had been called prior to the shooting by two women who were at the hospital visiting their mother. Said their brother went after the victim with a gun. The brother's name was Alex Krycek." 

"What! Are you sure?" 

"Positive. The women's names were Theresa Krycek and Angela Henderson, formerly Krycek -- Alex's sisters." 

"Dammit! How the hell could he be so stupid?" 

"His mother was dying, Agent Mulder. Would you have been able to stay away?" 

Mulder looked up at his boss. "No. How is his mother?" 

"She died last night as a result of a stroke." Neither man said anything for a few moments. Skinner continued. "There's something else you should know. The police are fairly certain the shooter was hit as well. They pulled a 9mm round from the stairwell wall. The wall was splattered with blood, but it didn't match the victim's." 

"So he's out there alone and hurt? I have to find him, Walter." Mulder got up and grabbed his jacket. 

"Hold on just a minute, Fox. I did some checking. Alex rented a car with the credit card I gave him. And he's from the Seattle area, remember? He's probably got friends or contacts who can help him. It won't do you any good to go running after him, especially when you have no idea where to start." 

Mulder kicked his trash can, scattering papers across the floor. "I just can't sit here and do nothing! He's hurt ... Walter, please ..." 

"I thought you'd feel that way, so I authorized a 302 for you. Here are your plane tickets. You leave in four hours." 

Mulder took the plane tickets from his boss and smiled. "Thanks. I guess I owe you again." 

"Big time, Mulder. If you do find him, do me a favor. Find yourselves a hotel and shack up for a week. Maybe if you get laid enough you can spend more time on your actual work, instead of surfing the Internet." 

Mulder laughed. "Is that an official order?" 

"Consider it one. Just watch your ass. They found Alex once; they can do it again." Skinner turned to leave. 

"I will ... and Walter ... thanks again." 

Skinner opened the door and turned to face Mulder. "You're welcome." He closed the door firmly behind him. 

Mulder picked up the mess he made, left a note for Scully and hurried home to pack. 

* * *

852 Prospect  
Cascade, Washington 

Detective James Ellison pulled into his parking space and got out of his truck slowly. He didn't think it was possible to hurt in so many different places at the same time. 

"You okay, Jim? Here, lean on me." Blair Sandburg, Jim's partner, wrapped his arm around the Detective's waist and started walking toward the door. 

"Do you want the neighbors to start talking? I'm fine, Chief, really. Just tired." Jim unwrapped himself from the younger man. "When we get inside I'm going to take a long, hot shower, go to bed and sleep for a week. I'm glad we finally wrapped up this case." 

"Me, too. That guy gave me the creeps. His eyes ... I felt like he was looking right through me." 

"And I thought it was just me. Well, we won't have to worry about him for a long time. C'mon, let's go inside." 

* * *

Jim unlocked the door to the loft, walked in and flipped on the lights. 

"Do you want a massage after ..." 

"Hold it." Ellison put out his arm to stop the younger man from entering, then pulled his gun. 

"Jim, what's wrong?" 

"I smell blood. Lots of it. Wait here." 

"Be careful." 

"I will, Sandburg. You just wait there and get ready to run if I tell you to." The Detective made his way carefully through the kitchen, following the scent to the bathroom. He stopped at the door and focused his hearing \-- a slow but steady heartbeat, shallow breathing. Jim shook his head. The scent of blood was overwhelming him. 'Focus, Jim. Just like Blair taught you.' 

Ellison moved into the bathroom and flipped on the lights, even though he didn't need them. He then moved next to the body. "Sandburg, get in here quick." 

A low moan returned Jim's attention to the man lying on the floor. Green eyes surrounded by long lashes slowly opened to stare at the Detective. "Jim ..." 

"Shhh ... take it easy, Alex. I'm going to call an ambulance." 

"No ..." He grabbed Jim's arm. "No ambulance; no hospital. They'll kill me if they find me. Please ..." Alex pleaded with his eyes. 

"Okay, no hospital. Sandburg ..." 

"I'm right here, Jim. Oh, God ..." 

"Pull the covers on your old bed and lay some towels down over the sheets. Then put the first aid kit in there and a bowl of warm water mixed with antiseptic. I'll be there in a few minutes." 

"Sure, but shouldn't we call an ambulance?" 

"No, we shouldn't. I'll explain later, Chief. Just hurry will you? He's lost a lot of blood." 

"I'm on it." Sandburg grabbed some towels from the cabinet and hurried out the door. 

Jim turned back to Krycek, who was smiling at him. "What's so funny?" 

"He's a little young for you, don't you think?" 

"No, I *don't* think so. What do you care, anyway? Jealous?" 

"Maybe ..." Alex smiled again, then winced as Jim tried to sit him up. 

"Sorry. I need to get your jacket off." 

"S'okay. Just give me some advance warning." 

Jim got Krycek's jacket off with relative ease, and he managed to hold back his questions about the missing arm. Getting the shirt off was going to be another matter. The dried blood had it plastered to both the entry and exit wounds. "I'm going to have to cut the shirt off." 

"I don't think it's salvageable anyway. Go for it." 

"Let's get you into bed first. At least you'll be comfortable. On three, okay? One ... two ... three ..." 

* * *

Alex woke several hours later surrounded by darkness. His heart began to pound in his chest and his breath quickened. He clasped the sheet and bit back the scream that was forcing its way past his lips. 

"Alex?" Ellison was standing over him, a concerned look on his face. 

"No! Stay away! ..." Alex tried to get up and gasped as the pain hit him. 

"Shit!" Jim flipped on the bedside lamp, sat down and reached out for Krycek. "Alex, it's me ... it's Jim ... you're okay ... it's okay." Jim kept talking to him, caressing his hand and arm, until he heard Alex's heart rate return to normal. "Are you all right?" 

"Yea ... I don't like the dark ... Sorry." 

"No problem. Let me take a look at your shoulder in case you started bleeding again." A quick check revealed everything was all right. "Since when are you afraid of the dark?" 

"Since I got locked in an abandoned missile silo for three days with an alien spaceship and its occupant." 

"What!? What the hell are you talking about? I think I better get you to a hospital, you're obvious delirious." 

"Jim, listen to me ..." Alex squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. 

"Hey ... don't zone out on me, man. I'm sorry. I believe you." Ellison held Alex's hand tightly and caressed his face. "Shhh ... I'm here, Alex. Nothing's going to hurt you while I'm here." 

Alex opened his tear-filled eyes and stared at Jim. "I'm sorry. Thanks ... thanks for helping me and taking me in like this." 

"Like I had a choice? I never could refuse you anything ..." 

Alex felt himself blushing. "That was a long time ago, Jim." 

"I know ... But if you hadn't seduced me, I may never have taken a closer look at my feelings, and I probably wouldn't be here now with Blair and ... and I don't want to think about what my life would be like without him." 

"That special, huh?" 

"More than special ... He's my soulmate, Alex. I've never needed or loved anyone the way I need and love Blair." 

Alex grinned and squeezed the big man's hand. "I know exactly what you mean. I'm glad you finally found someone. He looks like a good kid ... and I emphasize the word kid." 

"Jesus, Alex, you make it sound like I robbed the cradle or something. Blair's 28 years old and working on his doctoral dissertation." 

"And you're how old?" 

"Thirty-five ... that's only seven years difference. I've known married couples with more difference in their ages than that." 

"Just checking ..." 

"You ... you get some sleep before you drive me crazy. You need anything?" 

"Well ... actually, yes. Mmmm ... I need to ... um ..." 

Jim used his heightened senses to scan Alex. "Oh ... say no more. I'll be right back." Jim returned a minute later carrying a bedpan. 

"A bedpan? You just happened to have one lying around?" 

"What can I say? Blair's accident prone. You need a hand?" Jim winced when he realized what he'd said. 

Alex ignored his comment. "If you don't mind." 

"No, of course not." 

* * *

Jim came back into the room, and settled into the chair he'd pulled next to the bed. "Better?" 

"Yea, thanks. Can I bother you for something else?" 

"Sure, what do you need?" 

"Some water, please." 

"Here, I've got some ice chips." Jim gave him a few spoonfuls, then sat back in the chair. 

"You need anything else?" 

"Will you tell me a story?" Alex grinned wickedly. 

Jim pulled the covers over the other man. "Good night, Alex. Try to get some rest. I'll be right here if you need anything." 

"Thanks, Jim. 'Night." 

* * *

"Jim? ..." 

"Come on in, Chief." 

Sandburg padded silently over to his lover and kissed him gently on the forehead. "How's he doing?" Blair gestured toward Alex's sleeping form. 

"A little better. We'll just have to keep an eye on him until his shoulder heals and he's strong enough to leave." 

"You planning on spending the night down here?" 

"Yea, Chief, I am." Jim pulled Blair into his lap, positioning the younger man so he was straddling him in the chair. "I promise I'll make it up to you. I just want to make sure Alex is okay." 

"Hey, man, I understand. It's just lonely in that big bed without you." 

"Well then let's see if I can make you feel a little less lonely." Jim tilted his head slightly, pressing his lips to Blair's while wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist. 

Sandburg shifted in Jim's lap, inching forward until his groin was pressed against the big man's stomach; then planting his feet firmly on the floor, he slid seductively up and down his lover's chest. 

Jim smiled and broke the kiss. "Chief ... who's seducing who here?" 

Blair chuckled. "Just giving you a little incentive, big guy." 

Ellison moved his hands over his lover's hips, then slowly slid them up and down the younger man's thighs. He could hear Blair's heart rate increase, feel his skin temperature rise as he stroked him, smell his arousal. He leaned forward to capture Blair's nipple, licking and sucking until it formed a hard peak, then grazing it lightly with his teeth. 

"Oh ... Jim ..." Blair began thrusting his hips, his ass rubbing against Jim's hard cock. 

"You like that, baby? Does it feel good?" 

"Oh, God, you know it does, Jim. Don't stop ... Please ..." 

Jim slid his tongue across Blair's chest, through the soft tangle of hair to his other nipple, where he repeated his ministrations, never stopping his caresses to the younger man. Jim tugged gently at the nipple ring, the metallic taste contrasting sharply with Blair's salty skin. 

Blair hissed and reached down to free his aching cock from his boxers. He ran his fingers over the slit, gathering pre-ejaculate before grasping the shaft firmly and pumping. 

"That's it, baby ..." Jim whispered huskily. "Cum for me ... Show me how hot I make you." He returned to licking and sucking Blair's nipples, then slid his hands in his lover's boxers to squeeze Sandburg's ass. Jim rubbed up and down the crack, teased the opening, pressed slightly inside. 

"Jim ..." Blair rubbed his cock faster, teetering on the edge. 

"Come on, baby, I know you're close. I want to feel your hot cum all over me. I'm going to use it as lube ... rub it all over my cock and fuck your ass. It's going to feel so good ... my hard cock pumping in and out of your tight, hot ass." 

"Yes ... oh, Jim, yes ... yesyesyes ..." Blair exploded, his cum splashing against the other man's stomach. 

Jim pulled Blair close and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Chief." He cradled the younger man against his shoulder. 

"I ... I ... oh, man ..." Blair panted. "I love you, too, Jim. Always ..." Sandburg put his arms around his lover and held him tightly. 

"Blair ..." Jim paused, suddenly picking up Alex's increased breathing and heart rate. "Oh, shit ... C'mon, Chief, time to take this party elsewhere." 

"What? ..." 

Jim stood up, sliding Blair off his lap. He took his lover's hand and led him into the living room, closing the bedroom door behind them. 

* * *

Alex heard the two men leave and took a deep breath, both to calm himself and to keep from crying. Listening to Jim and Blair's lovemaking had only reminded him how much he missed Mulder. 

He took another deep breath and let it out slowly. He'd have a long talk with Jim tomorrow; ask him to contact Mulder, just to let him know Alex was all right. Maybe Mulder could come to Cascade. Maybe ... 

Alex stopped trying to hold back the tears. He needed Mulder with him, now more than ever. He turned over, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and focused on a point across the room. After awhile his eyes started to drift close and sleep began to overtake him. Krycek smiled as the darkness surrounded him. 

"Fox ..." 

* * *

Evergreen-Washelli Cemetery  
Seattle, Washington 

Mulder watched the ceremony from his car, not wanting to intrude on the family's grief. He kept thinking about Alex, wondering where he was and praying he was still alive. Mulder didn't want to face the prospect of losing someone else he loved; he didn't think he could. 

The funeral was breaking up, so Mulder got out and walked toward the gravesite. Two women stood talking with the priest. 'They must be Alex's sisters. He said they were twins.' Mulder noticed they had the same hair color as Alex and the same long lashes. Alex's eyes were one of his best features; at least Mulder thought so. 

The two women turned to Mulder as the priest walked away. "Miss Krycek, Mrs. Henderson, I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder of the FBI. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to ask you some questions." He held up his ID for them to see. 

"You certainly are a fox, Agent Mulder," Theresa said. "Much better looking than your photo." 

"Terri, behave yourself," her sister scolded. "You know he's involved with Alex." 

"Oh, Ange, I'm just teasing him. I'm sorry, Agent Mulder." 

Mulder suddenly felt warm. "That's quite all right. First let me offer my condolences. I'm very sorry about your mother." 

"Thank you," the sisters answered in unison. 

"About Alex ... Did he happen to say where he was going to go after he left you?" 

Theresa responded. "No ... just that he was going to contact you. Alex said he missed you terribly." 

'And I've missed him, too.' Mulder reached in his jacket and pulled out a business card. "If Alex should contact you, please call me." 

"Alex gave us one of your cards," Angela said. 

"Oh ... well ..." Thankfully, Mulder's cell phone interrupted them. "Excuse me. Mulder ..." 

"Agent Mulder, the Cascade PD found Krycek's abandoned rental car in the waterfront district. It had been wiped of prints. They have the case listed as a possible homicide due to the blood found in the car." 

"Cascade ... that's only a 45 minute drive from here. Who's the investigating officer?" 

"Detective James Ellison. He's got quite an impressive arrest record. The captain's name is Simon Banks." 

"Thank you, sir. I'll let you know if I find anything." Mulder switched off the phone and turned to Alex's sisters. "They found Alex's car in Cascade. I'll meet with the police department and see if they have any leads." 

"Can you let us know what you find out?" Theresa asked. 

"Of course. Why don't you write your phone number on the back of my card?" 

Theresa wrote down the number and handed the card back to Mulder. "Please find him, Agent Mulder. We don't want to lose Alex again." 

"I'll do everything I can to find him. I promise. Your brother ... Alex ... means a great deal to me." 

There was an awkward silence as they all looked around, not knowing what to say. Mulder finally mumbled something about needing to go, after which each of the women gave him a fierce hug and made him promise to come back and visit with Alex. Mulder reluctantly agreed and hurried to his car, anxious to be back on the trail of his lover. 

* * *

Major Crimes Division  
Cascade PD 

Jim stared at the pile of paperwork on his desk, shook his head, and sighed. It was going to be a very long day. Blair had made arrangements to have someone cover his classes so he could stay with Alex, which meant Jim had to deal with the work himself. 'Well, it's not like you haven't done it before.' 

Ellison got himself a cup of coffee, sat down, and started to wade through the mess. He'd been making pretty good progress when a sound to his right made him look up. 

"Hey, Simon, what's up?" 

"More work, I'm afraid. Where's Sandburg?" 

"Helping a friend." Which wasn't too much of a lie. 

Simon handed Jim a file folder. "Put this on the top of your priority list. I got a call from an FBI agent this morning ... a Fox Mulder ... He's in town and wants to talk to you about this case." 

"You just gave this to me yesterday. I haven't done anything on it yet." 

"Then I suggest you get started. The car's over in impound. Why don't you go have a look? Maybe your heightened senses can find something the lab boys missed." 

Jim read over the case file again, examining the crime scene photos carefully. He logged onto his computer and entered the victim's license number. "Okay, Alexei Kamarov, let's see what you look like." 

It took less than a minute for the information to be processed and relayed to Jim's PC. "Oh, shit," Ellison whispered as the image filled the screen \-- a face he knew very well -- the face of Alex Krycek. 

"Detective Ellison? ..." 

Jim's head snapped up, slightly irritated at the interruption, and studied the man in front of him. Everything about him screamed 'Fed'. 

"I'm Ellison." 

"Special Agent Fox Mulder." He showed Jim his ID before continuing. "I spoke with Captain Banks this morning about the Kamarov case. I understand you're handling it." 

"Yea ... have a seat." Jim nodded toward the empty chair. "I was just pulling up his DMV info." The Detective turned the monitor slightly so Mulder could see. He quickly picked up the other man's accelerated heart rate and the look of pain that crossed his features. 

"Are you all right, Agent Mulder?" 

Mulder looked away from the screen. "Yea ... yea, I'm fine. Do you have any leads?" 

"No ... the case was just assigned to me yesterday, after my partner and I wrapped up a nasty serial killer case. I was going to the impound lot to have a look at Kamarov's car. You're welcome to join me." 

"Thanks, I think I will." 

"Just let me tell the captain and then we can go." 

* * *

Alex opened his eyes dreamily, enjoying the sun's warmth playing over his skin. He took a deep breath and stretched, arching off the bed cat-like, but mindful of his injured shoulder. Rising slowly, he moved to the door and opened it, smiling as the aroma of fresh coffee greeted him. 

"That smells great." 

"Hey, man, you shouldn't be out of bed. Here, sit down." Blair moved Krycek over to the table and settled him into a chair. "You hungry?" 

"Starved. But if I don't get some coffee first I might become violent." 

"OK, OK ... God, you're worse than Jim." Blair returned with a steaming cup of black coffee. "You take anything in it?" 

"No, just as is. Thank you ... Blair, right?" 

"Yea ... and you're Alex?" 

"Right ... Is Jim at work?" 

"Yea, I'm going to stay with you until you can maneuver on your own. I hope you don't mind." 

"No, it'll be nice to have company for a change." 

"So ... what can I fix you for breakfast?" 

"Anything. I don't want you to go to a lot of trouble on my account." 

"Hey, you're a guest here. Whatever you want. How about bacon, eggs and toast?" 

"That sounds fantastic. You're sure it's not too much trouble?" 

"That's the normal breakfast around here _if_ we can crawl outta bed on time." Sandburg bit his lip. That didn't come out the way he meant. "How do you like your eggs?" 

"Scrambled firm. And I know what you mean about getting up on time. Jim can be quite a distraction in the morning." 

Blair's head shot around and he stood staring at Alex with his mouth hanging open. "You ... and Jim?" 

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry, Blair. I assumed he told you about us." 

"Jim said you were a friend." 

"I _am_ a friend ... now. There hasn't been anything between us in a long time. Besides ... I'm happily involved with someone, and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world." 

"Oh ... " Blair cracked the eggs and whipped them in a bowl before pouring them into the heated skillet. He turned to reach for a spoon and nearly jumped out of his skin when he found Alex standing next to him. 

"Sorry ... I didn't mean to frighten you." 

"Do _not_ do that again. Man, you move even quieter than Jim does. Were you in Special Forces too?" 

"Worse ... I work for the CIA." 

"CIA? Oh, man ... oh, man ..." Blair backed away from Alex. "Just stay away from me, OK?" 

Alex frowned. What the hell had he said? Blair looked terrified. Coming here had obviously been the wrong thing to do. "Blair ... look, I'm not gonna hurt you. I swear. If you give me a shirt I can be out of here in five minutes. You can just tell Jim I was gone when you came to check on me. OK?" Alex moved back to the table, finished his coffee, and stood waiting. 

Blair took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. What the hell was he doing? Jim said Alex was a friend. If Jim trusted him ... C'mon, Blair, snap out of it. Not all CIA agents are like Lee Brackett. "Ummm ... Alex ... Look, man I'm _really_ sorry. It's just that ... well ... Jim and I had a really bad experience with a CIA agent named Brackett ..." 

"Lee Brackett?" 

"Yea ... you know him?" 

"By reputation only. He left before I joined the Agency. I'm sorry your idea of a CIA agent was skewed by your encounter with him." 

"Hey, it's not your fault ... Oh, damn! Shit!" Blair quickly moved to the stove, turned off the burner, and moved the skillet. "Uh ... you really didn't want eggs, did you?" 

Alex laughed at the blackened mess being offered. "No, not that badly. Toast will be fine ... as long as you keep the coffee coming." 

"Deal. Good thing the bacon was already cooked." Blair made toast and joined Alex at the table. 

"You sure you want to sit that close to me?" 

"Ha ha. What is it with you police-types? You have to take a course in bad humor?" 

"I think it comes with the job. Either laugh or end up in a psycho ward." 

"Yea, it gets pretty rough out there." Blair sipped on his tea, looking over the man sitting across from him. His eyes lingered on Krycek's missing arm. 

"You're staring." 

Blair blushed. "I'm sorry. I ... oh, man, that was _so_ rude." 

"Hey ..." Alex reached over and placed his hand over Blair's. "That was bad humor again. You haven't known me long enough to realize I have a _very_ sick sense of humor." 

"Oh ... it doesn't bother you?" 

"Not as much as it used to. I do have a prosthetic arm, but I abhor it. I'd much rather have this," Alex glanced at the stump, "than a piece of plastic hanging there." 

"Can I ask what happened?" 

"It happened in Russia ... in Tunguska. A group of men -- escapees from a gulag -- thought they were doing me a favor and cut my arm off." 

"Oh, God ..." Blair swallowed hard, hoping his breakfast would stay down. 

"I'm sorry, Blair, but you _did_ ask." 

"Yea, I did. Can I ask something else?" 

"You want me to tell you about my time with Jim." 

"Am I that obvious?" 

"The only thing that's obvious is how much you two love each other, and how happy you are. And I'll be happy to tell you. I just hope Jim doesn't get pissed." 

It was Blair's turn to laugh. "If he does, just tell him I gave you 'puppy dog eyes'. Works every time." Blair demonstrated. 

"I can see why. I'm gonna have to try that with ..." Alex's smile quickly faded. He got more coffee and returned to the table. "So ... Me and Jim, huh? OK ... I met Jim when he was military liaison to the CIA. My specialty was data encryption. There was a joint meeting about an upcoming mission and I was there to observe and look for possible areas where data security could be improved. The meeting was just about to start and I moved to turn off the lights. Just then the door flew open and I was knocked quite unceremoniously on my ass. Next thing I knew I'm being hauled to my feet by some guy in a uniform. I started to give him a piece of my mind, but somehow my throat locked up after gazing into the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen." Alex took another sip of coffee. 

"I know exactly how you felt. I can get lost in Jim's eyes." 

"Jim apologized, asked me if I was all right and sat down. After the meeting he caught me in the hallway and introduced himself, then apologized again. As he walked away, I kept imagining what that body would feel like under me. Talk about lust at first sight!" 

"Oh, so it was you. Jim kinda told me about you when we first became lovers. I'd always thought he was so vanilla. So when he told me he'd been with a man before I was a bit shocked. He said he'd been seduced by someone he met at the CIA, but he never mentioned any names." 

"That was me, the corrupter of men's souls." Alex had said it as a joke, but he wasn't smiling. 

Blair touched his arm. "Hey, you OK?" 

"I guess I'm just tired." 

"You want to lie down some more?" 

"Yea, that sounds like a good idea." 

* * *

Cascade PD Impound Lot 

The two investigators retrieved the car's keys from the officer in charge before proceeding onto the lot. They didn't have any difficulty locating the rental, and Jim quickly moved to unlock the doors. He was going to have to play this very carefully so Mulder wouldn't suspect anything. God, he hated lying to the guy. He seemed genuinely concerned about Alex. 

Mulder opened the driver's door and staggered back as the smell assailed him. He started gagging, fighting hard not to throw up, and had to lean against another car while he got himself under control. Jim had turned down his sense of smell before the FBI Agent had opened the door. He was glad now that he had. 

The Detective moved next to Mulder and put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "You OK?" 

"I think so. Sorry. I forgot what a sealed car sitting in the sun could do to odors." Mulder pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his mouth. 

"Not a problem. You ready to have a look?" 

"Sure. Lead on." Mulder gestured toward the car. 

Jim smiled, taking the hint. The two men spent close to an hour going over the car before giving up and heading back to Jim's Expedition. Mulder buckled himself in but said nothing, blankly staring out the window as Ellison drove back toward the station. 

"You wanna tell me what's going on here, Agent Mulder? What's this guy Kamarov involved in, and why's the FBI so interested?" 

Mulder sighed loudly. What the hell ... Ellison seemed like a good cop. "His name's not Kamarov ... It's Krycek. And it's personal." 

"How personal?" 

"Alex and I used to be partners ... It's a long and complicated story, but the truth is he's in hiding, or at least he should be. He came back because his mother was in the hospital dying." 

"And someone's after him." 

"Yea. A Consortium of high-powered men who Alex gathered evidence on while he was working undercover. It stopped their activities for a while, but he didn't have enough to shut them down completely." 

Jim concentrated on the man sitting next to him. His temperature was slightly elevated and pulse a bit fast, but nothing to indicate that he was lying. Yet something he said didn't make sense. Alex didn't work for the FBI. Unless ... "How long were you two partners?" 

Mulder hesitated. If he told Ellison the truth, the cop would know something wasn't right. If he lied ... Oh, the hell with it! Mulder didn't care if Ellison knew that he and Alex were lovers. "Look ... Detective ... This isn't about Alex and I being partners in the FBI. He and I were only together for a few months. Our relationship, however, extends over several years, and all of it was based on a lie. During the last year, I discovered the real truth about him and about how I felt. And the reason I desperately need to know if he's alive or dead is because we're lovers." He turned and began staring out the window again. 

Jim was taken aback by the Agent's admission. When it became known that he and Blair were lovers, the majority of the cops supported him. They were a close knit group, and Ellison had proven himself on more than one occasion. There were a handful of men who vocalized their distaste at the relationship, but it went no further than that. One patrolman requested a transfer, stating 'he didn't work with fags'. The request had been processed in less than 24 hours. 

The Detective knew things were different at the Bureau. It was still very much a 'good ole boys' club, much the same as the military. And though both organizations stated they did not discriminate based on sexual preference, God help you if anyone found out you _were_ gay. The results were always disastrous. Jim assumed Mulder's superiors were unaware of his relationship with Alex. 

"Well, that certainly explains things. Thanks for being so honest with me. I guess it's time for me to return the favor. You see, I used to be the military liaison to the CIA when I worked Black Ops." 

The outdoor scenery suddenly lost its appeal and Mulder turned to face the Detective. "CIA?" 

Jim nodded. "While I was there I met a young agent who worked in Cryptography named Alex Krycek. Turned out we had a lot in common -- came from the same part of the country, loved basketball, both had rough times as kids \-- and we were both loners who didn't want to be alone. He got to me, more than I cared to admit. At the time I considered myself to be a purely heterosexual male ... until Alex seduced me." 

Mulder smiled. He knew exactly what Ellison meant. "It's the eyelashes ... the way he slowly closes his eyes and they lay against his cheeks. Gets me every time." 

An image of Alex Krycek, naked and sprawled across a bed, flashed in Jim's mind and a rush of heat centered itself in his groin. This was not good, especially with Alex's current lover sitting next to him in an enclosed space with a loaded gun ... no, make that two loaded guns. Jim nodded again, not trusting himself to speak just yet. 

"How long were you and Alex together?" 

"Three months. After that we remained friends ... which is why he came to me after he was shot." 

"Alex is with you!? Is he all right? Can I see him?" 

"Easy ... He took a bullet through the shoulder, but it was a clean hit. When I found him he'd lost a lot of blood, and was weak, but he was coherent. He slept through the night last night, and was still sleeping when I left for work this morning. My partner's staying with him, and he'll call if he needs anything." 

"Thank you. It's nice to know that Alex has friends like you he can turn to ... You said your partner was staying with him?" 

"Yea ... his name's Blair Sandburg. He's a grad student at Rainier University, working on his doctorate in Anthropology." 

"He's an Anthropologist? But I thought ..." Mulder looked at Jim quizzically, then realization at what the Detective said set in. "Oh ... Oh, he's your partner!" 

Jim laughed out loud. "You really are new at this, aren't you?" 

Mulder looked a bit sheepish. "I guess I am. Can you take me to him?" 

"Where do you think we're going?" 

* * *

He entered the empty phone booth and closed the door, quickly glancing around to ensure there was no one else around, then dialed the number and waited. After two rings, he was rewarded with the sound of a clipped English accent. 

"Have you found Mr. Krycek?" 

"Not yet, but a new player has joined the search." 

"And that is? ..." 

"Mulder ... He arrived this morning and went straight to the police station. He left with Detective Ellison." 

"Mr. Mulder is in Cascade? Of course ... he's concerned about his lover. Follow him. Report back to me when you've found Krycek." 

"What about Mulder?" 

"Mr. Mulder is _not_ to be touched! He is an invaluable part of the final plan. Do what you must to ensure Krycek's capture, but under no circumstances should Mulder be harmed. Do you understand?" 

"Completely. I'll call back when I have Krycek's location." 

"Make it soon. Our time is running out." 

* * *

Alex quietly opened the closet doors and searched through the clothes hanging there. Most of them were obviously too small, but ... ah, must be one of Jim's shirts. He pulled it from the hanger and put it on. It would do. He had to get out of here. That look on Blair's face. God, the last thing he'd wanted to do was scare the kid, but that's exactly what he'd done. Nice work, Alex. 

He'd told Blair he was going to take a nap. That should give him a few hours head start. Jim would be upset, but he'd understand why Alex left. He just wished there was some way to get word to Mulder. 

Krycek finished dressing, grabbed his things, and quietly slipped from the apartment. 

* * *

Blair looked up from the papers he was grading when he heard the key in the front door. "Hang on, Jim, I've got the chain on." He peered through the partially opened door just to be sure it was his lover before opening it. 

"Thanks, Chief. Any problems?" 

"No, it's been pretty quiet." The Anthropologist's gaze moved from Jim to Mulder as he relocked the door. 

"Blair, this is Special Agent Fox Mulder of the FBI. He's here because of Alex." Blair and Mulder shook hands and the three men moved to the living room. "How's he doing?" 

"He got up and had breakfast, and we talked for a bit, then he said he was tired and wanted to lay down some more. That was about a half hour ago." 

"Detective Ellison ... I don't want to seem impatient, but ..." 

"I'm sorry, Alex is in the spare bedroom." Jim showed Mulder the way, then left the agent to rejoin Blair on the couch. Mulder's stomach was doing backflips as he slowly turned the handle and opened the door. He stepped inside the room and rapidly spun around. "He's gone." 

"What!?" Jim and Blair cried in unison, the two men quickly joining Mulder. 

"Chief, did you hear anything?" 

"No ... oh, man, he couldn't ... he wouldn't have. I told him it was OK." 

"Chief, slow down. What are you talking about?" 

"I was making breakfast and I turned around and Alex was standing there. He scared me. I didn't even hear him get up. So I asked him if he'd been in Special Forces like you. When he told me he worked for the CIA I ... I kinda freaked. All I could think about was Brackett. Alex said if I gave him a shirt he could be outta here in five minutes. That's why he left, Jim ... because he upset me. Even after I explained and told him I'd be all right. He didn't want to upset me because of you. I'm sorry ... this is all my fault." 

Jim wrapped his arms around his lover. "Blair, baby, shhh ... it's OK. It's nobody's fault. We'll find Alex. I want you to stay put in case he comes back here, OK?" 

"Yea, sure, Jim. Just find him." 

"How do you plan on finding him, Detective? He's got a half hour head start on us." 

"I have a few tricks I learned in Special Forces that will help. Don't worry, we'll find him." Jim walked into Blair's old room and Mulder followed. The Sentinel focused his sense of smell, taking in the scent of Alex and the more powerful smell of antiseptic. He followed it across the room and down the fire escape, a bit shocked at how strong the scent was, considering the time elapsed. Ellison fished the car keys from his pocket and turned to Mulder. "I want you to get my truck and follow me." 

"What?" 

"Don't ask questions, there isn't time. I'll try and explain it all later. But right now I need you to go get the truck." 

Mulder nodded and headed back toward the loft. Jim smiled as he heard him whisper, "And people think *I'm* strange." 

* * *

On a scale of 1-10 of the dumbest things he'd ever done, this one definitely rated an 11. What the hell had he been thinking? Alex cursed his own stupidity at leaving the safety of Jim's apartment. He'd started feeling dizzy after walking a few short blocks. Luckily there was a park nearby and he managed to collapse under a shady tree. There was no way in hell he was gonna make it back. Hopefully someone would show up and Alex could ask them to call 911, or even call Jim at the station. Jim would be furious, of course; he'd rant and rave and thoroughly chew Alex's ass for being so stupid, but inside he'd be glad he was safe. 

Alex closed his eyes and sighed. At least it was a beautiful day. 

* * *

He couldn't believe his luck. He was glad he decided to stake out Ellison's apartment after all. 

Krycek didn't look too steady on his feet. At this rate he wasn't going to go far. Man, this was going to be as easy as shooting fish in the proverbial barrel. 

He's down, and it doesn't look like anyone else is around. Too bad, Mr. Krycek, you should have stayed in hiding. 

* * *

Alex sensed more than heard the person approaching. He opened his eyes and calmly stared at the gun pointed at his chest. 

"Say goodnight, Krycek." 

He barely flinched as the two darts hit him, sending Alex into the welcoming arms of oblivion. 

* * *

Jim wished following all his suspects was this easy. Alex wasn't even trying to divert his course, and if he kept going in the same direction, he'd end up at the park. Well, at least he'd be easy to spot there. 

Ellison turned slightly, checking for Mulder. It would have been impossible for him _not_ to keep up with the Detective, but it was rather comforting knowing his back was covered. He and Blair would have to come up with a damn good cover story to explain Jim's tracking ability. The FBI Agent didn't look as though he would be fooled easily. 

Jim froze as he approached the park. Zeroing in with his Sentinel sight, he saw Alex being hauled into a late model sedan. Ellison could only pray he was still alive. He ran back to the truck and threw open the driver's side door. "Move over." 

Mulder quickly complied and the two men took off after the sedan, siren's wailing. Jim had the advantage of knowing the area, but the suspect had a slight lead ... plus he had Alex. Ellison had to play this one very carefully if he hoped to see his friend again. 

"Is Alex in there?" 

Jim just nodded, concentrating on the fleeing vehicle. Unfortunately, the chase didn't last long. The suspect tried to double back and Jim expertly blocked his path. The driver made a sharp right, his only choice if he wanted to avoid a head-on collision, crashed through several barriers, became airborne, then came down with a loud 'splash' in the bay. 

Jim watched the scene in horror. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the station. "This is Ellison. I need fire and rescue personnel at Harborside and 1st. I've got a vehicle in the water with at least two occupants. And tell the Coast Guard to put their dive team on stand by. Out." 

Mulder was already moving when Jim hung up the phone. He shed his jacket and shoes and dove in the water, Ellison close behind. The two men swam frantically toward the car, each stroke bringing them a little closer to the sinking vehicle. 

The water was freezing despite the outside temperature. It seeped through their clothes, sucking the warmth from their bodies, making their limbs heavy with fatigue. 

Jim felt like he was moving in slow motion. He willed his muscles to move, knowing Alex's life depended on it. Ten more feet and he'd reach his friend. 

Blair had told Jim once that all primitive cultures believed their lives were controlled by the whims of their gods. If that were true, then the god controlling Alex was a raving lunatic because this was just getting worse and worse. 

With a sudden lurch, the sedan disappeared beneath the waves, wrenching an anguished cry from Mulder and kick-starting Jim into Blessed Protector mode. He took a deep breath and dove under the water, using his enhanced sight to try and locate the car. He stayed under until he thought his lungs would burst, then reluctantly returned to the surface, gasping for air. 

"Can you see the car?" Mulder clutched at him, voice frantic. 

"Not yet." 

Jim dove again and again, refusing to give up, even when he could no longer feel his limbs. The Coast Guard finally pulled the two men from the water, wrapping them warmly in blankets before returning them to shore. They both shrugged off the attentions of the EMT's, more concerned with the rescue operations than their own comfort. 

Five minutes later they pulled Alex's body from the car, quickly moving him to the ambulance for transport to the hospital. Jim had to physically restrain Mulder when they wouldn't let him go with Krycek, thankful the FBI Agent hadn't pulled his gun. 

As they followed the ambulance, Jim began praying to every god and goddess Blair had ever mentioned, knowing one of them had to be listening. 

* * *

Once at the hospital, Jim called Blair to tell him what had happened, asked him to bring him some dry clothes, then rejoined Mulder in the ER waiting room. Mulder hadn't said anything since they'd pulled Alex from the bay and Jim was afraid he'd gone into shock. 

"Mulder ..." Jim squeezed the other man's shoulder. "Hey, he's going to be fine. Alex's got more lives than a cat." 

Hazel eyes turned to stare at Jim. "I keep telling myself that because the alternative is unthinkable. I can't live without him, Jim. I love him too much." 

Jim just nodded. "Are you sure you don't want a doctor to have a look at you? You look pretty wiped." 

"No, I'll be fine. I just need to know that Alex is all right." 

Ellison leaned back in the plastic chair and closed his eyes. He could tell it was going to be a long wait. 

* * *

Blair bounded into the ER and quickly found Jim and Mulder. He bit back his first impulse -- which was to throw his arms around Jim and reassure himself that his lover was indeed all right. Instead he handed the older man the dry clothes he'd brought and followed Jim into the men's room ... where Blair's resistance broke down and he threw his lover against the wall and began kissing him senseless. 

"Blair ... Blair ... I'm fine, really." Ellison held his lover tightly until the younger man's heartbeat slowed to normal. 

"Jim ... I feel so badly. I mean ... Alex is going to be all right isn't he? I'd never forgive myself if ... if he died." 

"Chief, the fact that he was still alive when they pulled him out of the bay is a good indication that he's going to be all right. The guy who tried to kidnap him didn't make it." 

Sandburg pulled back slowly and gazed into Jim's eyes. "I love you." 

"I know, Chief. Let me get out of these wet clothes and get back to Mulder. I'm really worried about him." Jim went into one of the stalls and began pulling off his soaked clothes and stuffing them into the bag Sandburg had brought. 

"What's the relationship between Mulder and Alex?" Blair asked through the door. 

"They're lovers, Blair, and they haven't seen each other in over a year. Apparently Alex has been in hiding because of an undercover case he worked on." 

"Oh, man ... this is like _so_ unfair. I can't imagine what it would be like without you for a year, Jim. I mean, I can hardly wait to see you after a day sometimes. I really feel like a jerk now." 

Strong arms circled Blair and turned him around. "Chief, stop blaming yourself for this. Alex made a conscious choice when he left. No one forced him to go." 

"But ..." 

"No ... no more discussion." Ellison claimed Blair's mouth, pressing his tongue into the warm welcoming wetness, almost zoning out on his lover's taste before pulling away. 

"Oh, Jim ... feel free to shut me up like that anytime you like." 

Jim chuckled and held up some extra clothes. "Did you bring these for Mulder?" 

"Um, yea ... I figured he'd need some, too." 

"Thank you, love." Jim kissed Blair's forehead tenderly. "C'mon, let's see if there's any news yet." 

* * *

Mulder reluctantly left to change into the sweats Blair had brought for him. He needn't have worried because it was another 40 minutes before a doctor showed up. 

"Detective Ellison?" 

"Yes ..." 

"I'm Doctor Blakely." 

"How's Alex?" Mulder quickly interrupted the doctor's attempted handshake with the Detective. 

"And you are? ..." 

"Special Agent Fox Mulder, FBI. I repeat -- how's Alex?" 

"Mr. Kamarov doesn't appear to have suffered any damage. He did have some water in his lungs, but the EMT's were able to aspirate him before he got to the hospital. And we did find traces of a strong sedative in his system which may have actually saved his life." 

"How's that, Doctor?" Jim asked before Mulder could. 

"The sedative suppressed his respiration and heart rate; the cold water of the bay lowered his body temperature and suppressed his responses even further." 

Mulder stood and moved next to the doctor. "So you're saying he's going to be all right?" 

"All indications are that he'll suffer no ill effects from his experience." 

"When can I see him?" 

"He's unconscious right now ..." 

Mulder grabbed Blakely's arm. "I need to see him. I need to know he's all right." 

Jim pulled Mulder away from the doctor. "Take it easy, will you? It won't do Alex any good if you get thrown out of here. I know how you feel, Mulder, but harassing the staff isn't going to help. Believe me, they're tough." 

"Sounds like you have first-hand experience." 

"More times than I want to think about." 

"OK, I'll be on my best behavior from now on. But I have to see Alex." 

"You will. I'll make sure of it." 

The two men rejoined Blair and the doctor and Mulder apologized for his earlier behavior. After a few minutes the doctor led the three men to Alex's room and went off on his rounds. Mulder went in first, at Jim and Blair's insistence, thankful for the time alone with his lover. 

Mulder clasped Krycek's hand, carefully avoiding the IV line and monitoring equipment. "Alex ... I'm here now. It's gonna be all right. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Mulder smoothed the other man's hair off his forehead and smiled. "I love you, Alex. I love you so much." He bent down and placed a gentle kiss against his lover's mouth, then let Jim and Blair into the room. 

Ellison and Sandburg didn't stay long. Jim gave Mulder his cell and home phone numbers in case he needed anything and even volunteered to get a uniformed officer to stand guard outside Alex's room. Mulder politely refused, but thanked the two men for all their help. Jim and Blair promised to stop by in the morning, said goodnight and headed back to the loft. 

Mulder pulled the chair as close to the bed as possible, sat down and wrapped his arm around his lover before closing his eyes and drifting asleep. 

* * *

"Jim, do you really think we should've left Mulder alone? I mean, he was pretty shaken." 

Ellison locked the door and tossed his keys in the basket before turning to his lover and wrapping his arms around him. "Chief, Mulder needs to be with Alex ... alone. I'm sure he'll call if anything happens, so stop worrying, OK?" 

"OK ... Hey, you hungry?" 

"Starving ... How about Chinese?" 

"Sounds great. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll call." 

"Are you saying I need a shower, Sandburg?" 

Blair tried his best innocent look. "I just thought that after everything you've been through today a hot shower would help you relax ... and wash that fishy smell off you." The last comment was barely whispered, but Blair knew Jim would hear it. 

"Fishy smell, huh?" Jim grabbed the smaller man and began nuzzling his ear, sucking the lobe, and licking Blair's neck while running his hands up and down the younger man's back. 

"Jim ... oh, man, I thought you were hungry?" 

"I am ... for you." Jim carried Blair to the bathroom where they quickly shed their clothes and got under the hot spray. It wasn't long before their bodies were pressed close, slick from a combination of soap and water. 

"Jim, I want you. Make love to me, please." 

"Oh, Chief ..." Jim gathered Blair in his arms, pulling his lover closer, while capturing the younger man's mouth with his own. 

Blair moaned as Jim's tongue dueled with his, sending waves of pleasure directly to his groin. He slid his hands up and down the larger man's back, arching into the warm flesh, wanting nothing more than to surrender himself completely to his lover. 

Ellison pulled back and began trailing kisses intermingled with small nips and bites down Blair's neck, chest and stomach. He dropped to his knees and ran his tongue the length of his lover's cock eliciting a long groan from the other man. 

"Oh, God ... Jim ..." 

"What do you want, Chief? Tell me how to please you." 

"I want you inside me ... Take me ... Make me yours ..." 

Jim rose and pulled his lover back into his arms. "You _are_ mine, Blair ... now and forever. We were meant to be together -- Sentinel and Guide \-- nothing can change that. Nothing ..." Ellison crushed his lips against his lover's in a bruising kiss before turning Sandburg around. 

Blair spread his legs and braced himself against the tiled wall. His body shivered involuntarily as Jim ran his hands down his back and over his hips, coming to rest on his ass. He let out a small gasp as the first of his lover's fingers entered him. 

"Did I hurt you, love?" 

"No ... just hurry ..." 

Ellison smiled at his lover's impatience. Jim slid another finger into Blair, scissoring it with the one already inside, opening and preparing the younger man for their lovemaking. 

Sandburg pushed back against the fingers, pressing them further inside himself. "Jim ... oh, God, I'm ready ... please ..." 

Jim added a third finger to be sure of his lover's readiness before removing all three in one motion. He placed his cock at Blair's opening and pushed slowly -- not wanting to cause his lover any pain. He was taken by surprise when Sandburg pushed back against him hard -- forcing his cock all the way into Blair's ass. 

"Oh, yes!" 

"Easy, baby ..." Jim pulled out of his lover slowly, then pushed in hard several times before establishing a rhythm guaranteed to send them both over the edge. He reached around and grabbed Blair's erection firmly, stroking it in time to his thrusts, trying desperately not to go into sensory overload. 

Sandburg's moans were almost constant now, and he sensed the younger man's imminent orgasm microseconds before he felt the hot cum spurting over his fingers. The feel of Blair's ass muscles constricting over his cock caused Jim to cum as well, and the two men slumped against the wall together, sated. 

The older man reluctantly removed himself from Blair, drawing his lover into a tight embrace and kissing his forehead. "I love you, Blair." 

"I love you, too, Jim." Sandburg held the Detective tightly, not wanting to break the connection they shared. A blast of cold water against his back quickly changed his mind, and the two men dried off, dressed and headed for the living room. 

"Chief, didn't you say something about Chinese earlier?" 

"Umm ... I seem to have gotten distracted before I could call. You want the usual?" 

"Sure ..." 

* * *

Twenty minutes later the food arrived and was quickly consumed by the two ravenous men. Blair disposed of the cartons, then snuggled on the couch next to his lover with a contented sigh. 

Ellison's fingers roamed through his lover's soft curls, and he leaned back, pulling the younger man closer until Blair was covering him. "Mmm ... perfect, Chief." 

"Jim?" Blair raised his head to look into his partner's face. 

"Yea, Chief?" 

"Do you really think Alex is gonna be OK?" 

"You're really worried about him, aren't you?" 

"Yea ... We weren't together that long, but ... there was something about him. I can't explain it, Jim. It's like ... I don't know ... a connection between us." 

"A connection? Like there is between us?" 

"Not that strong, but it felt the same ... like we belonged together." 

Jim rolled the younger man onto the couch and stared at him. "What are you saying, Chief? Do you think Alex is a Sentinel?" 

"I don't know. I'm just telling you how I felt. You know, I could run some tests on him when he's feeling better." 

"Somehow I don't think Mulder would approve. He seems _very_ protective \-- almost overprotective of Alex." 

"Like you are with me?" 

"Yea ... Blair, you don't think? ... No, never mind. Forget it." 

"What?" Sandburg sat up, his face animated. "Do you think there's another kind of connection between Mulder and Alex than them just being lovers?" 

"No ... We're just reading our own feelings into things. Look, it's been one helluva day, Chief. Whaddya say we call it a night and hit the sack?" 

A slow grin spread across Sandburg's face. "Whatever you say, big guy." Blair jumped off the sofa and ran to the stairs. "Last one in bed sleeps on the wet spot," he yelled as he raced up to their bedroom. 

Jim sighed and turned off the lights, chuckling as he made his way up the stairs to bed. 

* * *

Darkness ... impenetrable darkness and ... another presence with him. Oh, God ... he was back in the silo with that ... that thing. He could feel the cold, slick liquid oozing over his hand, creeping up his arm ... He tried to scream, but the only sound to escape his raw, parched throat was a strangled gasp as the entity slowly made its way across his stomach and up his chest. 

Movement was impossible. Terror gripped every muscle in vise-like spasms, preventing his escape. It was at his throat now -- black, sinewy tendrils slithering over his chin and caressing his lips like a lover's gentle kiss. 

Eyes squeezed shut, heart pounding in his chest like a jackhammer, breath coming in short gasps ... Alex Krycek braced himself as he felt the creature sliding inside his nostrils, and with a sudden rush of adrenaline, he opened his mouth and screamed ... 

* * *

Mulder leapt to his feet as his lover's anguished scream echoed across the tiny room. He instinctively reached for his gun, hesitating only when he realized they were alone. 

Alex's eyes were open and wide with terror; his hand clutched the sheet in a death-grip. He was pale and trembling and Mulder approached him slowly, not wanting to add to his fear. 

A nurse chose that moment to burst into the room, causing both men to jump. Mulder quickly assured her everything was all right and she hesitantly left them alone. 

Mulder stood next to the bed and spoke softly to the terrified young man staring up at him, gingerly laying his hand over Krycek's. "Alex ... Alex, it's me. It's OK ... It was just a nightmare. Everything's going be OK now. I'm here ... I'm here and I'm going to take care of you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you ... Alex ... Alex, please ..." Mulder gently touched the younger man's cheek, caressing it with the back of his hand. He smiled as he saw recognition forming in his lover's eyes, and was rewarded with his own smile from Alex. 

"Fox? ... Oh, God, it is you." He tried to raise his hand, but Mulder held it firmly in place. 

"Easy ... Alex, you're in the hospital. They've got you hooked up to an IV and monitor, so you have to lie still, OK?" 

"OK, but ... Fox, I want to hold you ... Please ... I _need_ to hold you." 

"Shhh ... I know ... I know ..." Mulder sat on the bed and carefully gathered Alex into his arms, nestling him against his shoulder. He rained tender, almost chaste, kisses over Alex's forehead, eyes, and cheeks before pressing their lips together and sharing a brief moment of passion. 

"No ... don't stop." Alex moaned in frustration as Mulder's lips pulled from his. 

"Alex, listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. But you need to heal before we can be together. And I'm not going to jeopardize your recovery for a quickie, understand?" 

Krycek thought it over for a moment, then answered, "On one condition." 

"And that is?" 

"You crawl in here with me." Alex patted the hospital bed. "I want to wake up in the morning and see your beautiful face next to me. We've been apart far too long, Fox, and I don't want to lose a nanosecond of time with you." 

"A nanosecond of time? You computer geeks ..." 

"Hey, I'm tryin to be serious here. Really ... Will you share my bed, Agent Mulder?" 

Mulder shuddered. "Damn. I think I'm going to need a cold shower first. Alex, do you know how much I want you right now?" 

"Probably as much as I want you. But I promise I'll behave myself if you will. I'll try to anyway." Alex gave a half-hearted chuckle. 

"Deal. Let's get you moved over a little." Together they got Alex as far to the side of the bed as they could without making him uncomfortable, then Mulder toed off his shoes and crawled in with his lover. He rolled to his side and draped his arm around Alex's waist, snuggling as close as they could, and pulled the blanket over himself. "How's this?" 

"Wonderful. I missed having a warm body next to me -- your warm body specifically. I love you, Fox. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you ..." 

"Shhh ... go to sleep, Alex. We can talk tomorrow." Mulder kissed his partner softly on the cheek. "Sleep well, lover, and no more nightmares." 

"Goodnight, Fox. And the nightmares will stay away as long as you're here next to me. I love you." 

"Love you too, Alex. Night." 

"Night." Krycek closed his eyes, finally unafraid to face the darkness that surrounded him. 

* * *

As promised, Jim and Blair arrived at the hospital the next morning with Mulder's suitcase, a bag of fresh blueberry muffins, and a thermos of coffee. They were about to knock on the door when a nurse came out, obviously trying to be quiet. 

"Oh ... Detective Ellison, you startled me." 

"Sorry, Susan. How are you?" 

"Fine, thanks. Hi, Blair." 

"Hi. Nice to see you again." 

"I don't think you want to go in there right now." Susan inclined her head toward the door. 

"Why not? Is everything all right?" Jim took a step forward, but stopped when Susan placed her hand on his chest. 

"Mr. Kamarov is fine. More than fine by the looks of it." The young woman giggled. "Nice to see you two healthy for a change. Try to stay that way. Bye." She turned and started walking toward the nurse's station, but Jim heard her sigh and say, "Why do all the good looking ones have to be gay?" 

Jim stifled a laugh and ignored his lover's questioning gaze. "I'll tell you later, Chief. C'mon, let's see how Alex is doing." The two men walked in the room and froze at the tableau before them. 

"Uh, Jim ..." Blair whispered. "I think this calls for a strategic withdrawal." He put Mulder's suitcase on a chair and followed Jim back into the hallway. 

"I think Susan was right, Blair. Alex is more than fine." Jim put his arm around the younger man's shoulder and steered him toward the elevator. "Let's go to work. We can come back later when they're awake." 

"They looked good together." Blair got in the elevator and Jim punched the button for the lobby. 

"Yea, they did. Content ... They looked content." 

"And happy. Content and happy. Umm, Jim ... have you ever ... I mean ... did you ever want to ..." 

"Just spit it out, Sandburg." 

"OK. Have you ever wanted to have sex with multiple partners?" The elevator doors opened, but Jim just stood there staring at his partner in disbelief. "Jim ... c'mon, man, let's go. Earth to Jim ... Come in, Jim." Blair waved his hand in front of Ellison's face trying to get his attention. He finally just grabbed the larger man's arm and pulled him out, oblivious to the stares they were receiving from the people wanting to get on. 

Jim wrenched free of Sandburg's grip and the two of them made their way to the truck in silence. 

* * *

Ellison gripped the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white, and he could feel the muscles in his jaw twitching. 

"Jim, I'm sorry. If I'd known you were gonna get this upset ..." 

"Shut up, Sandburg!" Even Jim flinched at the ferocity of his words. He took a couple of deep breaths, leaned back in the seat, and closed his eyes. 

Blair was taken aback by Jim's outburst. Something was very wrong here. When his partner leaned back against the seat, Blair placed his hand softly on Jim's arm. "Hey ... what's wrong, lover? Talk to me, Jim ... please ..." 

Jim answered, but didn't open his eyes. "I'm sorry, Blair. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. What you said just reminded me of some bad times in Vice, that's all." 

"Tell me." 

"Blair ..." 

"Tell me, Jim. We promised each other complete honesty in our relationship. It'll help to get it out in the open. You know that. I'm here, lover ... Please tell me." Blair moved closer and put his head on Jim's shoulder. 

Jim relaxed slightly -- comforted by his lover's touch -- took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was investigating a nightclub owned by a small time hood named Billy DiCosta. He was allegedly running a stable of young boys for preferred clients. I eventually became one of those preferred clients. One night DiCosta told me another client had something special planned. It involved multiple partners. Asked me if I was interested. Of course I said yes. Turns out it was going to be a gang rape. I found out later the intended victim was 12 years old." 

"Oh my God ... Jim, I'm so sorry. If I'd known ... oh, man, I would've _never_ said anything." 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and held him tightly. "It's OK, Chief. You didn't know. Besides ... I know why you asked." 

"You do?" Blair looked into his partner's face. 

"Mulder and Alex, right? You thinking of a foursome?" 

Blair knew he was blushing. He could feel the heat in his cheeks, as well as a tingling in his groin. "Well, actually ... yes. I'm sorry, Jim, but they're both hot." 

Jim laughed. "Hot, huh? You want hot? I'll give you hot, Blair Sandburg. Just wait til tonight." He tilted the younger man's face up and kissed him. "I love you." 

"I love you, too, Jim. But do I really have to wait until tonight?" 

"Don't push it, Sandburg. Buckle up." Jim started the truck, pulled from the parking lot, and headed for work. 

* * *

A persistent, high-pitched trilling drew Mulder from the realms of Morpheus to what could be construed as a semi-wakeful state. He reached out to stop the offending intrusion into his sleep, when his hand encountered not the expected alarm clock, but warm flesh. His fingers danced lightly over the stubbled skin and Mulder grinned, remembering who it was lying beside him. 

A warm, raspy tongue suddenly swept across the FBI agent's palm, sending a flash of pleasure straight to his groin. This was quickly followed by a sleepy, "Morning, lover." 

Mulder rolled over and stretched, then leaned on one arm facing Alex. "Morning. How are you feeling?" 

"A bit groggy, but fine otherwise. Can I have a morning kiss?" 

"You can have any kind of kiss you want, lover. But only from me." Mulder bent down and claimed Alex's mouth with his. Their tongues dueled playfully until they were finally forced apart by oxygen deprivation. 

"Dammit, Fox, I need you." Alex panted, grabbing his partner's hand and pressing it against his groin. "Please, baby, touch me." 

"Alex ... Are you sure you're up to this?" 

Krycek grinned and responded, "If I were any more up, you could use me for a damn flag pole. Please, Fox, I want you, and I know you want me as well. We both need this. C'mon, baby ... Please." 

Mulder reclaimed his lover's mouth as his hand slid beneath the thin hospital gown and firmly grasped Alex's erection. He stroked his hand up and down the hard, hot flesh, encouraged by his lover's moans and thrusting hips, and his own erection pressed against the other man's leg. Mulder reluctantly broke their kiss and moved to nip and suck on the soft skin of Alex's throat, laving each tiny bite to ease its sting. 

"Oh, Jesus, Fox! I ... oh, God ... I'm not gonna last." 

"Me either." Mulder thrust harder and faster against Alex's thigh and quickened the rhythm of his stroking. A moment later both men cried out as their orgasms were torn from them, temporarily sating the need both had felt. 

Mulder rolled over, snagged a tissue from the bedside table and wiped the cum from his hand before once again snuggling against Alex's warm body. "Feel better?" 

"Mmmm ... like a new man." 

A choked laugh escaped the FBI agent as he recalled the last time Alex had responded to him that way. "Should I check your eyes?" 

"What?" Alex turned to face his lover. "Oh ... No, I don't think you need to worry about aliens this time, Mulder. It's the terrestrial life forms you should be concerned with. This life form in particular. When can we get out of here so I can get you alone and have my wicked way with you?" 

"Why don't I see if I can find your doctor and find out, OK?" Mulder kissed Alex tenderly, then crawled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later, a little more composed and exited the room with a "Be right back." 

* * *

After a thorough exam, Dr. Blakely pronounced Alex fit to be released from the hospital, but wanted him to remain for another day. Alex and Mulder adamantly refused, so the doctor signed Krycek's release papers and wished him well, but not before listing a number of things to look out for. 

Once the doctor was out of the room, Mulder called Jim and asked if he could pick them up from the hospital. Forty five minutes later Mulder and Alex were dropped off at the loft before Jim headed back to the station. 

"Sandburg should be home around 4:00. Just make yourselves at home. Mi casa es su casa. I'll see you both tonight. Oh, and I don't have to remind you not to open the door to anyone do I?" Pausing for just a beat, he continued with, "No, didn't think so. Behave yourselves while I'm gone, kids." 

Mulder locked the door after the Detective left, turned to Alex and with a wicked grin asked, "Wanna fool around?" 

* * *

SeaTac Airport  
Seattle, Washington  
One Week Later 

Alex sat slumped in the airport waiting area, looking as dejected as he felt. He and Mulder had said their good byes to Jim and Blair at the loft and had taken a cab to the airport. Now the FBI agent was making arrangements for his return to DC and Alex's to London. 

Krycek took a deep breath and his chest constricted with pain. No, he absolutely would not cry. Not here. That's not how he wanted Fox to remember him. A gentle touch to his arm reminded Alex where he was. 

"Hey, you OK?" 

He looked into his lover's face and smiled bitterly. "Yea, I'm fine. What time does your flight leave?" 

"Twenty minutes, same as yours. C'mon, we're at the wrong gate." 

"What are you talking about? This flight goes to DC." 

"I know it does. But that's _not_ where we're going." 

"We're not?" Alex asked as he followed Mulder through the terminal. 

"Nope ... A week isn't nearly enough time together after being apart for a year, Alex. I've got all this vacation time stored up, so I told Skinner I was taking two weeks off. He approved it. You don't mind, do you?" 

"Mind?" Alex grabbed his lover and held him tightly. "What do you think?" 

"I think we're creating a public display. Hold those thoughts until we get to the hotel." 

"Where are we going anyway?" 

"Someplace warm and private." 

"That's all you're going to tell me?" 

"I don't want to spoil the surprise. Trust me?" 

"I thought your motto was 'trust no one'." 

"It is. I'm asking you to trust me." 

"With my life and my heart, Agent Mulder." 

"That goes both ways, Alex." Mulder stopped and moved to the ticket counter and checked them in before rejoining his lover. 

Alex was staring at the destination sign. "We're going to ..." 

"Shhhh ... I said I wanted to surprise you. This is just the beginning." 

"I love you, Fox." Alex leaned against Mulder's shoulder, feeling safer than he had in a very long time. Safer and quite contented. 

Fifteen minutes later the boarding call came for their flight. Mulder took Alex's hand and squeezed it as they made their way along the gantry and waited to find their seats. 

As the plane took off, Alex took a quick glance out the window, then turned to face his lover with a wicked grin on his face. "I don't suppose you're a member of the mile-high club are you?" 

Mulder groaned and tried to ignore Alex's laughter. It was going to be a _very_ interesting trip. 

* * *

Epilogue  
852 Prospect  
Three weeks later 

Jim unlocked the front door, unconsciously listening for the calming heartbeat of his lover. When he walked in, Blair was sitting on the sofa, legs crossed under him, typing away at his laptop. He looked up and greeted his partner with a brilliant smile. 

"Hey, Jim, you're home early." 

"Simon told me to take off. Said I needed a break after the events of the last several weeks." He moved to the refrigerator and reached for a beer. He held up the bottle and turned to Sandburg. "You want one?" 

"No thanks, man. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour." 

"Sounds good, Chief." Jim settled on the sofa next to the younger man, content for the moment to just enjoy his close proximity. 

"Oh, wow." 

"What?" 

"I was just checking my e-mail and there's one here from Alex." 

"What's he say?" Ellison sat up and moved closer to his partner so he could see the computer screen. 

Blair turned the laptop slightly and they both began to read. 

To: bsandburg@rainier.edu.com  
CC: F_Mulder@FBI.gov  
From: Ratguy@worldnet.com  
Date: September 18, 1997  
Subject: We're Both OK 

Hey Blair! 

Just wanted to let you and Jim know that Mulder and I are both OK. Actually, we're more than OK. 

When we left Cascade, I thought Fox and I would head our separate ways pretty quickly. It's just too dangerous for us to be together for very long. Boy was I wrong. He can be pretty devious when he wants to be. ; ) 

Turns out he bought us tickets to Hawaii. We spent two weeks there in a _very_ secluded bungalow getting reacquainted. But that's not the kicker \-- he proposed, Blair. Can you believe it? He proposed to me on the plane. I sat there and cried like a baby and he held me and we didn't care who saw us. 

The ceremony was pretty simple, but we both wanted it that way. We spent the rest of the day in bed making love. We even made love on the beach. God, Blair, I've never loved anyone like this before. I didn't think I could. I just wish ... I just wish we could be together like you and Jim. You're so lucky to have each other; I'm glad Jim found you. He's very special and so are you. You'll always be very dear friends to both of us. 

Geez, I'm getting all mushy here. Tell Jim that Mulder didn't buy that Special Forces training bullshit story he made up when Fox asked him how he was able to track me after I left the loft. The man has a Ph.D. in Psychology, hates unsolved mysteries, has an eidetic memory, owns some of the most obscure reference books on earth, and he's the most paranoid person I know. I'm sure he'll figure it out, so if it's something you need to keep quiet, I suggest you let him know or Jim will end up being investigated as an XFile. : D 

OK, I've rambled enough here. You and Jim take care of each other. Like I said ... you're both very special. I hope I'll be able to get back to Cascade some day. I can't stay in hiding forever. I don't want to live like that again; and I don't think I can now that I've got a husband. God, that sounds so weird. If I didn't have this gold band on my finger, I'd think it was all a dream. A very pleasant dream, but ... 

All the best, 

Alex 

P.S. Love you, Fox. 

Both men sat quietly for a moment after reading the message. Finally Jim reached over and took Blair's hand in his and kissed it. "I love you, Chief." 

"I know you do ... I'm glad they got to spend time together. They've been through so much ... they deserve some happiness." 

"It'll all work out eventually. From what Alex told me this ... Consortium ... was fully exposed by his evidence. They might want revenge, but what good would it do them to kill Alex? He's no longer a threat. Somehow I don't think he and Mulder will be apart much longer." 

"I hope not. Not to change the subject or anything, but should we tell Mulder about you being a Sentinel?" 

"That's up to you, Blair. Do you really think he'll figure it out?" 

Blair's answer was interrupted by a chime from his laptop indicating he'd gotten a new e-mail message. He glanced at the sender's name and smiled. "Maybe this is our answer." 

"Huh?" 

"Just read, OK?" 

To: bsandburg@rainier.edu.com  
CC: Ratguy@worldnet.com  
From: F_Mulder@FBI.gov  
Date: September 18, 1997  
Subject: Re: We're Both OK 

Hi Blair (and Jim?), 

I got the CC of the message Alex sent you, and wanted to add something of my own to the conversation. 

I agree you and Jim are very special to both of us. I don't know how I can ever thank you for what you did. If either of you ever need _anything_ , just call ... and I'm there. 

Now ... about Jim's tracking ability ... I've heard some tall tales in my time, but that story was the biggest bunch of bullshit I've ever heard. I know covert ops delves into some strange things, but how do you train someone to track a person's scent? That's what Jim was doing, wasn't it? I watched him when we were in the loft. He closed his eyes and sniffed several times, like he was trying to zero in on a particular scent -- Alex's scent. 

I recently came across some excerpts from a fascinating monograph written by Sir Richard Burton. It described what he called 'sentinels' -- tribal watchmen with heightened senses beyond normal humans. Isn't that what your doctoral thesis is based on, Blair? The existence of sentinels? Oh, I know the actual existence of sentinels is highly disputed. There are individuals who appear to have one hyperactive sense, such as taste or smell. People who develop perfumes need a highly developed sense of smell to distinguish the different scents necessary in creating a fragrance, but there hasn't been any evidence of anyone with all five senses enhanced. It's very interesting. I found several X-Files dealing with the subject. Maybe you could use the information in your research. Let me know if I can help. 

Well, guys, I'm gonna call it a night. If I'm ever in the area, I'll be sure to give you a call. 

Thanks again for everything, 

Mulder 

P.S. Love you, Alex. 

"Damn. He knows, Chief." 

"Alex said he was sharp. You worried?" 

"No. We can trust both of them." Jim took a long swig of beer and settled back on the sofa again. "When did you say dinner was going to be done?" 

Blair glanced at his watch. "Just about now. Just let me log off and I'll get it." 

"OK, Chief. Need me to do anything?" 

"Nope, I've got everything under control." 

"Good." 

* * *

Dinner eaten and dishes washed and put away, Jim laid back, pulled Blair into his arms and settled the younger man over him like a blanket. "Feels nice, Chief." 

"Yea, it does. I don't think I'll ever get tired of this ... just being with you; holding you." 

"Me either. I love you, Blair." Jim kissed the top of his lover's head and squeezed just a little tighter. 

"Ditto." 

Jim smiled at the reference. It was one of their favorite movies and always made both men teary-eyed. Maybe because it reminded them of their own mortality and the unpredictability of life. They both lay there quietly for some time before Jim broke the silence. 

"Blair?" 

"Yea?" 

"Are you happy?" 

"What?" Sandburg leaned up on his elbows and stared quizzically at his lover. 

"Are you happy? With us ... the way things are?" 

"Where the hell did this come from? Of course I'm happy. I love you, Jim. You're my life, my love, my ... my soulmate. Whatever made you think I wasn't happy?" 

"Nothing ... I ... I don't know. Sometimes I think I don't give you enough. You'd tell me, wouldn't you? If I wasn't?" 

"Jim, lover ... You've given me so much. And I'm not just talking material things here. You've given me your unconditional love; your heart; your soul ... not to mention the most incredible sex of my life. What more could I ask for?" Blair grinned wickedly and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Ellison couldn't help but chuckle. "You're incorrigible, Chief, you know that?" 

"So I've been told. Seriously, Jim ... what brought this on?" 

"Alex's message ... when he said that he and Mulder had gotten married ... it got me thinking, that's all." 

Blair sat up, straddled his lover, and clutched Jim's hands tightly in his. "Hey ... you and I are bonded together by something ... something bordering on the mystical. This Sentinel/Guide relationship has taken us in directions I never _ever_ dreamed of, Jim. And I certainly don't need a piece of paper or a ceremony to tell me what my heart already knows -- that I love you and you love me and we're together forever. So you can stop your thinking right now ... and just kiss me, OK?" 

"With pleasure, Chief. C'mere ..." The kiss was long and sensual and both men were panting heavily when they parted. 

"I think we should move this upstairs, Jim." 

"I think you're right, Blair. Go on, I'll lock up and be right there." Jim secured the chain on the front door and checked all the windows before turning off all the lights in the loft. He walked slowly up the stairs, realizing how very lucky he was to have Blair in his life. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to the gods for his good fortune and asked them to watch over Alex and Mulder and keep them both safe. 

Blair was naked, his body softly outlined in moonlight. Jim quickly undressed and joined his lover, and they both forgot about the rest of the world for a little while as their love surrounded and completed them. 

The end. 


End file.
